


Google-Translated Songs from Video Games, Anime, and More

by AHandWriter



Category: BNA: Brand New Animal (Anime), Ratatouille (2007), Super Smash Brothers, 妖怪ウォッチ | Yo-Kai Watch
Genre: But for once it must suffer from Google Translate's reign of terror, Commentary, However I feel bad for "Ratatouille" for making a Google-translated version of one of its songs, I had to because I realized how ridiculous it turned out, Lampshade Hanging, Song Lyrics, Song Parody, Sorry Not Sorry, The Author Regrets Nothing, because it's one of my favorites, google translated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22151557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHandWriter/pseuds/AHandWriter
Summary: After watching several videos of Translator Fails by Malinda Kathleen Reese, I was inspired to write my own mangled lyrics of a few songs that I like with the help of Google Translate. Here were the results.*The latest song's original, non-Google-translated version is from a movie that I really love, and thus I have to admit that I feel somewhat bad for doing it. Alas, it's not exempt from being Google-translated.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. Lifelight/Come, the Last Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: "Lifelight" is the theme song from Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, which was originally composed by Hideaki Sakamoto, whose English rendition was originally sung by Abby Trott. This, however, is pretty much just a parody by me.

**A pile of flames** _(Colors weave into a spire of flame)  
_

 **It is so hot** (1) _(Distant sparks call to a past still unnamed)  
_

 **Winter night** _(Bear this torch against the cold of the night)  
_

 **Get my life and try to send an immortal fire!** (2) _(_ _Search your soul and reawaken the undying light)_

**It was time at that time.** (3) _(On that day, when the sky fell away)  
_

 **So our planet.** (4) _(Our world came to an end)  
_

 **In the light of a group of solar panels** _(In our eyes, did a fading sun rise in the dark?)  
_

 **The government is dark and clear.** (5) _(_ _Glimmering shadows)_

 **They grow up in the dark.** _(Silence grows, in the spaces between)  
_

 **It works for a long time.** (6) _(stretching out beyond time)  
_

 **The heart of this land was called Jerusalem.** (7) _(Rising up, as a chorus of souls)  
_

 **Search sound** (8) ( _find a voice)_

 **Do not use default values** (9) _(flickering through the void)_

 **This is a small bird that stays in the hospital.** _(These little sparks cling on to life)  
_

 **What happened to him during the war?** (10) _(Everyone caught in the struggle)  
_

 **The wind is blowing** _(And then the storms of change,)_

 **They were raised**. _(they fan the flames)_

 **Wind and deformed wind?** (11) _(Scattering ashes to the wind)  
_

**Every soul speaks of light.** (12) _(Every soul contains a whisper of light)  
_

 **A room is as bright as a dream.** (13) _(Gleaming faintly as it dwindles from sight)  
_

 **Not a big problem.** _(No escape, no greater fate to be made)  
_

 **There is no reason to interrupt the castle at the end of the year.** (14) _(In the end, the chains of time will not break)  
_

 **A pile of flames** _(Colors weave into a spire of flame)  
_

 **But he is probably going fast.** (15) _(Distant sparks call to a past still unnamed)  
_

 **Winter night** _(Bear this torch against the cold of the night)  
_

 **Get my life and try to wake up the immortal soul!** (16) _(Search your soul and reawaken the undying light)  
_

**Fortunately technology** _(As fate spins,)  
_

 **This comes from innumerable things.** (17) _(a thread without end)_

 **First of all, I felt a new energy.** (18) _(New life draws its first breath)_ _  
_

 **Come back when you leave the university.** (19) _(Blossoming in a soil reclaimed from the past)_

 **Hold** (20) _(Where destiny holds fast)  
_

 **This is our position.** ( _Here where we stand,)_

 **Together** _(hand clenched in hand)  
_

 **What happened to him during the war?** (21) _(Everyone caught in the struggle)  
_

 **Finally, we see today.** _(This is the day we finally find our way)  
_

 **Get up in the morning!** (22) _(Stepping into our tomorrow)  
_

**Every soul speaks of light.** _(Every soul contains a whisper of light)  
_

 **If you have a cycle** _(Growing louder as it calls to unite)  
_

 **The soul of the soul is far away.** (23) _(From the distance sings a chorus of souls)  
_

 **Get a heat source from the collar.** (24) _(Rising slowly, stirring heat from the coals)  
_

 **A pile of flames** _(Colors weave into a spire of flame)  
_

 **But he is probably going fast.** _(Distant sparks call to a past still unnamed)  
_

 **Winter night** _(Bear this torch against the cold of the night)  
_

 **Come, the last light** (25) _(Light will guide you on your way to the ultimate fight)  
_

**Every soul speaks of light.** _(Every soul contains a whisper of light)  
_

 **If you have a cycle** _(Growing louder as it calls to unite)  
_

 **The soul of the soul is far away.** _(From the distance sings a chorus of souls)  
_

 **Get a heat source from the collar.** _(Rising slowly, stirring heat from the coals)  
_

 **A pile of flames** _(Colors weave into a spire of flame)  
_

 **But I think it's not just heat.** (26) _(Distant sparks call to a past still unnamed)  
_

 **Winter night** _(Bear this torch against the cold of the night)  
_

 **Come, the last light** _(_ _Light will guide you on your way to the ultimate fight)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Commentary (because I had to lampshade how ridiculous this is):
> 
> 1\. No, really.  
> 2\. That's actually a great thing to have during the winter months. But first, I need my life back. (Gets 1-Up Mushroom)  
> 3\. What time is it? Adventure Time! (Nah, you see, there's a ripoff show called That Time.)  
> 4\. This planet's time is over.  
> 5\. Because of something that happened with a bunch of solar panels (maybe they were destroyed?), the government became dark and clear (too soon?).  
> 6\. And then it gets worse. Because of the government, people have long been living in the literal and figurative dark. Oh no! Our eyes have grown useless and now we've become blind and ignorant! AND IT STAYED THAT WAY FOR A LONG TIME! (Again, too soon?)  
> 7\. Uh, what? What was the importance of this place in this song again?  
> 8\. I guess I'll use my Shazam app to identify this song.  
> 9\. Does this song have something against using Microsoft Excel?  
> 10\. Maybe the bird was, I don't know, accidentally hit by stray bullets?  
> 11\. I'm guessing deformed wind is about unusual air currents?  
> 12\. "Hey, look everyone! Light!" (Points to the light at the end of the tunnel. Alternatively, they're pointing at Light Yagami from Death Note.)  
> 13\. Good dreams = bright rooms?  
> 14\. Why would you want to interrupt a castle's New Year's Eve speech? That's just rude. Alternatively: it's about the construction of a castle that was halted at the end of the year.  
> 15\. Just stop, drop, and roll, Sonic! Did you forget Fire Safety 101?  
> 16\. And now I need to wake up some immortal being's soul with immortal fire? Why can't I just use it to keep my house warm?  
> 17\. No, duh.  
> 18\. After drinking coffee or soda, of course.  
> 19\. Some professors love it when you come back to university because they want you to stop by and share some of your stories since you left.  
> 20.This is a good military tactic.  
> 21\. Seriously, what happened to that bird before he ended up in the hospital?  
> 22\. I hate it when someone says that. I want to sleep in!  
> 23\. Oh, reincarnation. Yep, still a long way to go before breaking the cycle, though.  
> 24\. Not exactly what I would use for an emergency fire to keep myself from freezing, but okay. Oh wait, is this another way of saying you're getting hot under the collar?  
> 25\. Poetic. But which one is it talking about? The movies? The game? Or the last remaining light in the universe before it finally goes out?  
> 26\. So what is it then?


	2. Ready to/Are You Ready?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original by Sumire Morohoshi  
> Google-Translated version by me and (of course) Google Translate

**Pat in the back! Are you ready?** (1) _(Hey! Are you ready to go?)_

 **I can do it** _(Cuz, you know the way to go)_

 **I want to believe in the chosen path** _(Shinjitai eranda way)_

 **We are moving into a new world** _(Sā ikō The brand new world)_

**Everyone has their breath and occupy themselves.** (2) _(Dare mo ga iki o hisomete kyōkai-sen o nazoritsuzuketeru)_

 **Small yard** (3) _(Koe nakigoe no mukō ni fumidasu anata e todoku yo)_

 **Moving to a non-stop country** (4) _(Isshun da tte tomaranai sekai o kakenukete)_

**If you want color** _(Irodore anata-rashiku are ba)_

 **It always changes** (5) _(Itsu da tte nan do de mo kawareru)_

 **Endless demonstrations** (6) _(Hatenakunobiru kage o koete)_

 **Do what you love** (7) _(Take on your will mayowazu ni Go ahead!)_

**It surprised me and I'm sorry** (8) _(Tameratte kōkai bakari sono te de mamorezu ni)_

 **Every time I wipe away the tears, it gets worse** (9) _(Namida o nugū tabi ni anata wa tsuyoku naru)_

 **Everyone is looking around the sky** (10) _(Dare mo ga tadashi-sa kazashite hirogaru sora o fusaida)_

 **Stretch your fingers as far apart as possible** (11) _(Sei ippai to nobashita yubisaki hitosuji kagayaite)_

**Apply for a shovel** (12) _(Nozonda tōi saki hokoreru)_

 **The sun is everywhere** (13) _(Doko da tte taiyō ga mitsukaru)_

 **Restart Restart** (14) _(Gamushara tsukisusumu senaka e)_

 **Unfortunately boy, I do not see you tomorrow** (15) _(Go for it, babe, mada minu ashita e)_

**Because it is interesting** (16) _(Arinomama de mabushī kara)_

 **The meaning of the correct answer** (17) _(Sotto tobikoeta sekai no kachi-kan)_

 **Go out** (18) _(Michi naki michi arukidashita)_

 **There are many expectations** (19) _(Anata no mae wa musū ni hikaru kitto)_

**Hello, are you ready?** _(Hey! Are you ready to go?)_

 **I can do it** _(Cuz, you know the way to go)_

 **Do you like?** (20) _(Dō shitai jibun shidai)_

 **I love the future** (21) _(I say you jibun mirai)_

**If you want color** _(Irodore anata-rashiku are ba)_

 **It always changes** _(Itsu da tte nan do de mo kawareru)_

 **Endless demonstrations** _(Hatenakunobiru kage o koete)_

 **Do what you love** _(Take on your will mayowazu ni Go ahead)_

**Apply for a shovel** _(Nozonda tōi saki hokoreru)_

 **The sun is everywhere** _(Doko da tte taiyō ga mitsukaru)_

 **Restart Restart** _(Gamushara tsukisusumu senaka e)_

 **Okay, I will not see you tomorrow** (22) _(Go for it, babe, mada minu ashita e)_

**Hello, are you ready?** _(Hey! Are you ready to go?)_

 **I can do it** _(Cuz, you know the way to go)_

 **Do you want to believe?** (23) _(Shinjitai eranda way)_

 **We are moving into a new world** _(Sā ikō The brand new world)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. A pat in the back is reassuring.  
> 2\. It's obvious that every living thing can breathe, but what they occupy themselves with varies from creature to creature.  
> 3\. Uh, okay? (How did it get translated to something short like that?)  
> 4\. Well, there is quite a bit of action in Anima City.  
> 5\. Just know that if you want more color in your life, it has a tendency to change.  
> 6\. This... hits a bit too close to home, right?  
> 7\. Everyone should be able to do what they love!  
> 8\. What surprised you? And why are you sorry about it?  
> 9\. That is the complete opposite of the actual translated lyrics. ("Every time you wipe your tears, you get stronger")  
> 10\. Are they looking for Pinga?  
> 11\. I think it's possible that Michiru can do this.  
> 12\. Yes, I would like to submit my application for 1 shovel.  
> 13\. The sun never sets on Anima City!  
> 14\. This has nothing to do with listening to the Newsboys' song "Restart" over and over again.  
> 15\. Bye, Shirou!  
> 16\. BNA: Brand New Animal is interesting, and so are these lyrics.  
> 17\. What IS the meaning of the correct answer?  
> 18\. Not related to Get Out.  
> 19\. They were also great.  
> 20\. Like what? I like many things.  
> 21\. I don't know, the future doesn't seem too great given what's going on right now.  
> 22\. Farewell, Shirou Ogami!  
> 23\. Believe in what?


	3. NIGHT RUNNING/Good Content

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original by AAAMYYY  
> Google-Translated version by me and (of course) Google Translate

**In the old days** _(_ _Totsuzen ni mō Up side Down)_

 **The world will change** _(Sekai wa kawari dasu)_

 **I didn't pray** _(Inori mo todokanai)_

 **I want to change** _(Boku ga kawari dasu)_

**When we talk about good content** _(Imi o motomete hashiri tsuzukete)_

 **I don't know who he is** _(Jibun ga dare ka wakaranaku naru)_

 **I called, but I didn’t want to miss it** _(_ _Naki-sōdakedo maketakunaikara)_

**Notify me** _(_ _Oshiete)_

 **The night is waiting for you** _(_ _Yoru ni haseru kono yurameki to)_

 **Do as you wish** _(_ _Omoinomama ni tobimawatte)_

 **The trip is free** _(_ _Motto jiyū ni kakete ikou yo)_

 **Look at the stars** _(_ _Hoshi o miagete sa)_

**His life and everything that is celebrated** _(_ _Isshōbun no Ups and Downs)_

 **The council is busy** _(Sekai wa ugokidasu)_

 **The pain did not stop** _(Itami wa tomaranai)_

 **Wake up, jump** _(_ _Kakusei shite tobidase)_

**When we talk about good content** _(_ _Imi mo naku mata hashiri tsuzukete)_

 **It was an endless journey** _(_ _Owari no mienai tabi o tsuzukeru)_

 **I want to see the world in one night** _(_ _Kirameku yō ni sekai o mitaikara)_

**Notify me** _(_ _Oshiete)_

 **The night is waiting for you** _(_ _Yoru ni haseru kono yurameki to)_

 **Do as you wish** _(_ _Omoinomama ni tobimawatte)_

 **How to run to the end** _(_ _Saigomade hashiri kittara)_

 **What will happen to us?** _(_ _Bokura wa dō naru no?)_

**I'll be back in a day** _(_ _Itsuka mata kono basho ni tatte)_

 **I hope you come back** _(_ _Nandodemo tachiagaru kitto)_

 **Good night** _(_ _Saigomade mitodokete zutto)_

 **I want to be free** _(_ _Jiyū ni iki tetai)_

**When we talk about good content** _(_ _Imi o motomete hashiri tsuzukete)_

 **I don't know who he is** _(_ _Jibun ga dare ka wakaranaku naru)_

 **You are ready to cry** _(Nakisōdakedo)_

 **I don't want to lose!** _(maketakunai no)_

**Notify me** _(_ _Oshiete)_

 **The night is waiting for you** _(_ _Yoru ni haseru kono yurameki to)_

 **Do as you wish** _(_ _Omoinomama ni tobimawatte)_

 **How to run to the end** _(_ _Saigomade hashiri kittara)_

 **What will happen to us?** _(_ _Bokura wa dō naru no?)_

**I'll be back in a day** _(_ _Itsuka mata kono basho ni tatte)_

 **I hope you come back** _(_ _Nandodemo tachiagaru kitto)_

 **Good night** _(_ _Saigomade mitodokete zutto)_

 **I want to be free** _(_ _Jiyū ni iki tetai)_

**When we talk about good content** _(_ _Imi o motomete hashiri tsuzukete)_

 **I don't know who he is** _(_ _Jibun ga dare ka wakaranaku naru)_

 **When we talk about good content** _(_ _Imi mo naku mata hashiri tsuzukete)_

 **It was an endless journey** _(_ _Owari no mienai tabi o tsuzukeru)_

 **When we talk about good content** _(_ _Imi o motomete hashiri tsuzukete)_

 **I don't know who...** _(_ _Jibun ga dare ka wakaranaku naru...)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *The "good content" is most likely referring to the hilarity of Google Translated lyrics.


	4. Gera Gera Po Song/Geragerapo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original by King Cream Soda.; Peter Michail and Kathryn Lynn (English)  
> Lyrics by Motsu  
> Google-Translated version by me and (of course) Google Translate

**Geragerapo, Geragerapo,** _(Gera Gera Po, Gera Gera Po,)_

 **Geragerapo, Geragerapo,** _(Gera Gera Po, Gera Gera Po,)_

 **Geragerapo, Geragerapo,** _(Gera Gera Po, Gera Gera Po,)_

 **Geragerapo, Geragerapo! (Get in!)** (1) _(Gera Gera Po, Gera Gera Po, (Come on!))_

**Here is the story** (2) _(So sit back here's their story,)_

 **Nate said, "No, it's not me!"** (3) _(Nate say "Hey YO no!")_

 **Vibration of the mouth throws you into the past** (4) _(Whisper go cracka-lacka-boom-boom,)_

 **Idaho yuccas are better than bad ones.** (5) _(There's more Yo-kai than taters in Idaho,)_

 **What about dogs and trash?** (6) _(Like Cheeksqueek and his popo)_

 **Do you think this is too short?** (7) _(Feel that there? Way down low?)_

 **Fidgephant allows you to use both quickly** (8) _(Fidgephant makes you need a quick commode,)_

 **Everything is in Herap Po. Return the clock** (9) _(All is Gerap Po, turn back the clock yo)_

 **Hahaha! See what you see** _(Ha ha! See what we can see)_

**Oh, my lost friend, I'm worried** _(Oh my lost friend, who cares for him?)_

 **You have a house** (10) _(A home is what he so needs)_

 **Children live in this city** (11) _(Kids in this town)_

 **You have a family** (12) _(They have family)_

 **I like this confirmation** (13) _(He wants that safety)_

 **There will be a big earthquake tomorrow** (14) _(With nightfall comes great danger,)_

 **He is terrified** (15) _(And things go from strange)_

 **More** _(to so much stranger)_

**Geragerapo, Geragerapo, (ha ha!)** _(Gera Gera Po, Gera Gera Po, (Yeah!))_

 **Geragerapo, Geragerapo (come on!)** _(Gera Gera Po, Gera Gera Po, (It's easy, come on!))_

 **Geragerapo, Geragerapo (worsens life)** _(Gera Gera Po, Gera Gera Po, (Those Yo-kai make life awry))_

 **Geragerapo, Geragerapo (because you own it)** _(Gera Gera Po, Gera Gera Po, ('cause he's got that Yo-kai,))_

 **Geragerapo, Geragerapo, (see Yo-Kai!)** (16) _(Gera Gera Po, Gera Gera Po, (Yo-kai Watch!))_

 **Geragerapo, Geragerapo, (ha ha!)** _(Gera Gera Po, Gera Gera Po, (Yeah!))_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. You were so close to being accurate to the original English lyrics, Google Translate.  
> 2\. Boy, will this be an interesting one.  
> 3\. What Nate says in the Google Translated version pretty much describes what some people would say if they're blamed for something a Yo-kai really did.  
> 4\. (Spoilers?) That's... not exactly how Yo-kai Watch 2 or the first movie went.  
> 5\. There two kinds of yucca plants: the ones in Idaho, and the bad ones. (This is hilarious because yucca plants aren't native to Idaho.)  
> 6\. Dogs are better than trash. That is all.  
> 7\. Google Translate, you better not want a much longer song to ruin.  
> 8\. Fidgephant inspirits people and makes them have a serious urge to use the bathroom, not want to "use both quickly" (whatever that means).  
> 9\. First, I don't think "Herap Po" is a real place. Second, that's probably what I would do to a clock if it's broken. (Fun fact: HERAP stands for "High-Explosive Rocket Assisted Projectile", so... maybe a reference to Robonyan?)  
> 10\. You're worried that your supposedly lost friend has a house?  
> 11\. As well as adults.  
> 12\. According to these lyrics, Jibanyan already has a home and a family, which means that Google Translate has it the other way around. (Maybe this is (spoilers?) back when he was alive?)  
> 13\. I guess so, Google Translate.  
> 14\. Did Espy predict that there will be a lot of Quaken in the area?  
> 15\. I would be terrified too if someone said that a big earthquake will happen the next day, Google Translate.  
> 16\. That's what the Yo-kai Watch does for you, yes.


	5. Le Festin/Come at Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original written by Michael Giacchino and performed by Camille Dalmais  
> Google-Translated version by me and (of course) Google Translate
> 
> (Because this is from one of my favorite movies of all time, I'd first like to apologize to my younger self. Alas, even this song from this movie isn't exempt from being Google Translated. Also, if anyone is curious about a proper English translation, you can head over to the Le Festin page in the Disney Wiki for that.)

**Romantic dreams are like good** **wine.** (1) _(Les rêves des amoureux sont comm'(e) le bon vin)_

 **May it bring you joy and sorrow** (2) _(Ils donnent de la joie ou bien du chagrin)_

 **Ash** (3) _(Affaibli par la faim je suis malheureux)_

 **Fly if possible** (4) _(Volant en chemin tout ce que je peux)_

 **There is nothing in life** (5) _(Car rien n'est gratuit dans la vie)_

**I hope you can make money from fast food** (6) _(_ _L'espoir est un plat bien trop vite consommé)_

 **Do not eat ordinary food** (7) _(Et à sauter les repas je suis habitué)_

 **I'm ashamed of the thief's divorce** (8) _(Un voleur solitaire est triste à nourrir)_

 **It is impossible to succeed in a difficult game** (9) _(À un jeu si amer je n'peux réussir)_

 **Nobody is busy ...** (10) _(Car rien n'est gratuit dans…)_

**Life ... you don't tell me** (11) _(La vie… Jamais on ne me dira)_

 **Competition is not for me** (12) _(Que la course aux étoiles, ça n'est pas pour moi)_

 **Strange** (13) _(Laissez-moi vous émerveiller et prendre mon envol)_

 **It's fun in the end** (14) _(Nous allons enfin nous régaler)_

**I have to start yesterday** (15) _(La fête va enfin commencer)_

 **Take the bottle, no problem** (16) _(Et sortez les bouteilles, finis les ennuis)_

 **I am preparing for a new life** (17) _(Je dresse la table, de ma nouvelle vie)_

 **I am happy with a new objective idea.** (18) _(Je suis heureux à l'idée de ce nouveau destin)_

 **Mysterious secret life** (19) _(Une vie à me cacher et puis libre enfin)_

 **Come at night** (20) _(Le festin est sur mon chemin)_

**Mysterious secret life** _(Une vie à me cacher et puis libre enfin)_

 **Come at night** _(Le festin est sur mon chemin)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Okay, it's starting out fairly accurate to the original translated lyrics…  
> 2\. "Joy AND sorrow," (Google Translated) or "Joy OR sorrow" (non GT)? Is it both feelings at the same time or one or the other?  
> 3\. … And so the lyrics go out of the window. Or figuratively turn into ash, as most foods Ego eats.  
> 4\. Humans and rats can't naturally fly, but in an airplane or helicopter, they can technically fly.  
> 5\. That's depressing.  
> 6\. Yeah, go tell that to the cast of Ratatouille. Alternatively, this is probably something Skinner would agree with.  
> 7\. I think most of the cast of Ratatouille would probably agree with this one. Maybe? Does the ratatouille dish count as "ordinary food," or does the "ordinary food" refer to stuff like fast food?  
> 8\. There were married thieves in this movie? I don't remember that.  
> 9\. Oh, you defeatist!  
> 10\. … because they're too distracted with this version of the song.  
> 11\. Life, don't tell me what I can't do!  
> 12\. Maybe you shouldn't be in the restaurant business then…  
> 13\. I find this strange too, Google Translate.  
> 14\. So it's not fun at the beginning and middle?  
> 15\. The earlier, the better.  
> 16\. Yes, let me just take this bottle here and drown my sorrows.  
> 17\. I would probably start a new life too after looking at these lyrics.  
> 18\. As opposed to a subjective one?  
> 19\. As a thief's life should be!  
> 20\. No thanks, I'll head home instead.
> 
> *And thus the reactions of the cast of Ratatouille can be summed up by Anton Ego subverting a spit take.


End file.
